


Cursed Intentions

by Coramis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A guy can DIE from that!!, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Destiel - Freeform, Edging, He's Sleeping - Freeform, I don't know how they don't have major Blue Balls, I promise, It's to save a life, Kinda, Like Break Stuff Rough, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Almost Sex, Public Masturbation, Ride em Cowboy, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, So much smut, Some dub-con, These Boys are something else, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unprotected Sex, Vampire Castiel (Supernatural), Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampires, Violence, interrupting moose, it's strange, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coramis/pseuds/Coramis
Summary: A new collaborative Destiel story for the ages? Brought to you by HearMe-Out and Coramis. This is a romantic story to keep you warm at night.Castiel knows what he wants and he thinks it's about time that he shares his feelings with Dean. Interruption after interruption keep them apart and the looming threat of a new vampire species isn't helping. Will Castiel be able to tell Dean how he feels? How will Dean react? What is going on with these pesky vampires?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A New Story for everyone! This was written as my first collaboration with HearMe-Out when we were on Wattpad. Truthfully, it took time for us to decide to publish online. We weren't sure if anyone would enjoy what we wrote. Eventually, we took the chance and got really good reactions. We talked again and decided to post our stuff online here under this account. I'm still trying to talk her into making an AO3 account. She has some great solo stories.
> 
> We took some liberties with the Vampire lore, and we hope you find it interesting. This is our first collab, as I mentioned above and we hope you enjoy it as much as you did with Set Fire To My Heart. Without further ado, Cursed Intentions.

Picking his head up from the table, Castiel looks around for the vibrating sound that fills the motel room. He scans the two men sleeping in the beds and tips his head when he notices that one of them is not asleep. “Dean, what are you doing?”

Sitting up at the sound of Castiel’s gruff, raspy voice. Dean swallows hard and grabs a pillow from behind his head, throwing it over his groin. He coughs, rubbing his mouth before searching the room for Castiel. Their eyes meet as he shakes his head, “Cas, what the hell are you doing here?”

Castiel tips his head to the side, a sign that he is a little confused by the question. “Well, Dean, I was here to help you on the job you and Sam have. I heard that you might need some assistance… I’ve been here most of the night. Did you not see me?” Castiel asks quizzically, his eyes still locked on Dean’s as the bed continues to vibrate under the other man. He looks down to the bed, then back into the other man’s eyes.

Dean’s eyes shift between Castiel and Sam, seeing that Sam was still asleep. He relaxes slightly, hearing the soft snores of Sam. Dean turns his attention back to Castiel and smiles weakly, sitting up a little more in the bed. He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck clearing his throat. “Cas, it’s just a small vamp nest. It’s a milk run for us.” He leans back against the headboard as he narrows his eyes at Castiel. 

“I don’t know Dean, I feel something different with these vampires. I can’t really tell you what it is, but I’m worried for you… and Sam, of course.” Castiel blushes a little at the intentional pause he left in that sentence. “If something were to happen to you or Sam, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. So I’ve decided that I’m going with you.” Castiel nods towards Dean, trying really hard not to comment on the vibrating bed.

Dean nods, moving himself to the edge of the bed, and, as if it read his thoughts, it shuts off. He stands up, stretching in an attempt to adjust himself quickly, hoping Castiel wouldn’t notice. He makes his way over to the small kitchenette. Sitting on one of the little chairs, leaning his elbows on the table. “I’m sure you have better things to be doing, right?” 

“Better things than protecting you, Dean?” Castiel’s eyes narrow on Dean as he watches him move over to the kitchen. “Dean, are you okay? You’re moving a little strangely.” Castiel stares at the other man, noticing a sort of stiffness to his earlier movements. “Are you hurt, Dean?” Castiel finally asks, deep concern in his voice.

He chuckles softly, shaking his head and blinking a few times before looking back up at Castiel. “No, I’m not hurt..just a little..uh...stiff..from...sleeping.” He coughs, rubbing the back of his neck again as he feels a heat rise to his face. Dean glances quickly to see if Sam is still sleeping and then shifts his attention to the window seeing the light starting to come through the windows. 

“You keep looking back at Sam, is there something wrong with him? I think he will be asleep for another hour or so. Suppose there is something you want to tell me about the job. In that case, I think it would be safe enough to share with me now,” Castiel offers, raking a look over Dean’s form, “also, if you need me to help you with that stiffness, I can heal you, Dean.” Castiel adds, standing as he crosses the room to meet Dean. 

“No, Cas.” Dean laughs nervously. “It’ll go away…soon enough,” he shrugs and looks back to Castiel. “Sam’s fine, too.” He taps his thumb on the table. “There’s not much going on with the case. We just got in about a day ago. These just seem like your average vamps, Cas. What did you mean you felt something different with them?” Dean says, tilting his head to the side a bit. 

“There seems to be a power around this group, something abnormally strong. Since the last time you and Sam ran into vampires, I don’t want to take any chances. I can’t lose you, Dean.” Castiel stops, his words catch in his throat as he realizes what he just said. He looks to the ground, then back to Dean, his eyes a little wide, wondering if Dean understands. Castiel secretly hopes it goes over the elder Winchester’s head, like most everything else. 

Dean blinks a few times, shaking his head. “What do you mean, last time? We haven’t had a vamp case in years, I think,” Dean says as his eyebrows furrow. He begins going over the details in his mind of the last vamp case they worked on. “And you weren’t even there, were you?” He sighs in frustration. 

“Dean, I don’t have to be there to know when you’re in trouble. The bond that we share allows me to know when you need my help, also when you’re in great despair, I can feel it.” Castiel looks down at the floor, mumbling the rest. “I will always be there for you, Dean, whether you want me to or not. Like a moth to a flame, it’s too late for me, and I can’t stay away.” His voice is barely audible. Castiel looks back up to the other man, something like sorrow flitting through his eyes.

Standing up from the table, Dean takes a few steps closer to Castiel. His eyes narrow, searching the angel’s face briefly before settling on his eyes. He swallows hard, lowering his voice, not wanting to wake Sam. He cocks an eyebrow as he runs his tongue along his bottom lip. “What was that last part?” 

“What?” Castiel questions Dean, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. He fidgets, adjusts his tie, and reaches over to the newspaper sitting on the table. Lifting it to his face, he mumbles the words again, the paper blocking his view of Dean. “I said it’s too late for me to stay away from you. From now on, you are my mission. I must protect you at all costs,” Castiel says again, his voice lower than before, trying not to wake the younger Winchester.

Dean smirks as he chuckles softly. “I... appreciate that Cas, but I can take care of myself,” he says, pushing the newspaper back down to the table with his index finger. Dean’s eyes glance around the room before settling back on Castiel. “What’s up with you? Something on your mind?” He inhales, tilting his head to the side. 

“I… uh…” Castiel shakes his head, looking at the table filled with books, and clears his throat. “No… nothing… I just thought it would be a good idea to share this information with you. I know you can take care of yourself, but remember that Death will take you and keep you. I don’t want to lose you prematurely. I’d like to hunt with you as long as I can, Dean. You teach me what it’s like to be human, even if I’m not. I don’t want to forget what these feelings are like. They mean everything to me, just like you do.” Castiel finally admits, looking at the elder Winchester, dead in his emerald green eyes.

A crooked smile spreads across Dean’s mouth as he leans forward and claps Castiel on the shoulder lightly. “You mean a lot to me too...” He says, his voice breaking ever so slightly at the end. Dean clears his throat as he stands up. His hand gently falls off Castiel’s shoulder and down the length of his upper arm before he makes his way across the room to the coffee maker. Dean starts fiddling with the machine in an attempt to make coffee. 

Castiel looks around, the warmth of Dean’s touch still lingering on his arm. “Well, is there anything I can get the two of you? Perhaps some breakfast before Sam wakes? I think it should be pretty soon,” he says, looking at the clock. Dean having his back to him makes Castiel feel uneasy. He wanted nothing more than to press himself along the hard length of the other man. Perhaps even whispering words of comfort and encouragement that everything would be okay and telling Dean that he doesn’t have to worry. Dean often takes the world’s weight on his shoulders, causing Castiel to try and find ways to share that burden. So far, he has been unsuccessful in taking some of that load from him. Maybe someday soon, Dean will open up and give Castiel what he has been looking for, an equal life partner. That craving fills Castiel’s eyes, which are plain to Dean should he choose to turn around at that moment. 

Dean nods at the low sound of the coffee maker coming to life. He turns around to face Castiel, leaning back on the counter crossing his arms over his chest. Shaking his head, Dean glances at Sam before looking back at Cas. He sighs softly. “No, I’m good.” He shrugs before letting a yawn escape his throat. Dean’s eyes narrow, studying Castiel as he clears his throat and looks down at his bare feet resting on the motel room’s old cracked flooring. “Cas, can I...uh...ask you something…”

“Sure Dean, you can ask me anything, don’t you know this?” Castiel also narrows his eyes, tilting his head to one side, which signals that he is confused by the current state of things. He lets his eyes wander over Dean’s form as he leans against the counter. Castiel takes in a deep breath, enjoying the smell of brewing coffee, then finally settles his gaze with Dean’s. 

Dean shifts his weight uncomfortably, still averting his gaze from Castiel. “Earlier...you said you didn’t want to forget ‘these feelings.’ What... feelings were you talking about.” He finishes picking at something on his pajama pants before clearing his throat. 

“I’m still trying to figure out what this feeling is,” Castiel says, closing the distance between them. “It’s such a strong emotion, and truthfully, it scares me sometimes. My heart races, and it hurts. Do you know what it’s called?” Castiel presses his hand to his chest, looking down at it, not realizing how close he is to Dean until he feels the brush of Dean’s pants against his own. Feeling the body warmth radiating from Dean fills Castiel with something. Still, he is unable to convey what he’s feeling at that moment. He looks to Dean, begging his friend to help him, a lost look in his blue eyes.

Dean’s eyes glance up, meeting Castiel’s eyes momentarily before yet again averting his gaze. “That could mean a lot of things, Cas.” He shrugs, looking down at what little space there was between him and Castiel now. Dean shifts again before trying to step back, realizing there is no room, and he is stuck between the counter and Castiel. He rubs the back of his neck and sighs. “It could mean you’re nervous about something... or excited,” Dean swallows, “or both.”

“Dean, do I make you uncomfortable?” Castiel asks innocently. “You always rub your neck when I ask difficult questions,” Castiel steps closer, his legs framing Dean’s, “or if I get too close. Does me being this close bother you?” Castiel leans into Dean, placing his hands on the counter behind the man, pressing the length of him against the hardness of the handsome man that Castiel has sworn to protect with his life. The closeness making his heart beat faster, and Castiel relishes the feeling, embracing the strength that it gives him.

Dean’s eyes widen at Castiel as his breath hitches, feeling the pressure of the angel’s body leaning to his own. His eyes darting to Sam quickly, seeing he was still sleeping before looking back at Castiel. “Uh...Cas… we uhm talked about this.” He swallows. “P... personal space,” Dean stutters before clearing his throat. He can feel himself blush as he feels himself stiffening between their bodies. Dean closes his eyes tightly, trying to steady his breath. 

“Personal space, yes.” Castiel breathes, pressing closer, feeling his hardened member push against Dean’s core. Burying his hands into Dean’s shirt. “Dean, I’ve tried this, personal space, that you value so much, but… I need to feel close to you. Closer than I’ve ever been. I don’t know. I fear that if I don’t act on this, I might not get another chance.” Castiel manages to get out, looking at Dean from under his long eyelashes. His legs still tangled with Dean’s as they lean against the kitchen counter, Sam still snoring away in bed nearby, no signs that he would be waking anytime soon.

“Act on what exactly, Cas…” Dean says slowly, his eyes looking down at Castiel’s hands gripping his shirt. Dean settles his lightly calloused hand softly over Castiel’s. He blinks, looking up so his eyes meet Castiel’s blue ones. Dean takes a deep breath through his nose, causing his chest to rise slightly as he picks up a hint of mint coming from Castiel. 

“This…” Castiel says, pulling Dean away from the counter and pushing him into the bathroom, closing the door behind the two of them. Castiel turns Dean, pressing him against the closed door. Castiel presses his lips to Dean’s, savoring the masculine scent of mahogany and whiskey. Pulling back for a moment, he breathes into Dean’s mouth. “It’s been so hard keeping how I’ve felt about you inside. All of these years… watching you from afar, but not acting on this… I’ve needed something more.” He presses his lips to Dean’s again, kissing him hungrily. 

Dean’s eyes widen in disbelief. He can’t believe he’s in the bathroom and Castiel is kissing him. Dean’s mind takes a moment to connect and react to what was happening between them. Before he can register what is happening, he is kissing Castiel back. Dean blinks, listening intently before Castiel starts kissing him again. He relaxes against him, his hands going into autopilot as they go to Castiel’s hips, pulling Castiel into him and closing what little space there is between them. After a moment, Dean pulls away, his chest heaving slightly. “Cas...this is crazy, right?”

Pressing his cheek to Dean’s, Castiel whispers, “Crazy, Dean? What’s crazy is that I’ve denied myself this whole time,” Castiel pulls the shower curtain back slightly as he makes a motion of turning on the water. Hot water starts to stream powerfully from the showerhead. He then forcefully nudges his knee between Dean’s legs. “Crazy is how I feel right now, with you like this. Dean, I want to do with you the things I have seen on the television, from those movies you’re so fond of.” Castiel looks at Dean intensely. Still pinning Dean against the door, Castiel’s hands palm the back of the other man’s head, and his fingers tangling in the longer hair on top.

Dean blinks, taking in Castiel’s words. There is a part of him that understands almost precisely what he is hearing, but how had he not seen it? How had Dean not seen the desire in Castiel’s blue eyes that were now burning into his? How had he not realized that he carries similar feelings? Dean brings his hands up to cup each side of Castiel’s face. He bites his lip and chuckles softly at the mention of the porn he had shown Castiel. Dean eyes the running shower before looking back to Castiel. “You, uh, don’t wear clothes in the shower Cas…” Dean breathes.

Slowly, Castiel moves his hands from Dean’s hair to rest them over the hands on his own face. He smiles, turning his face to the right and placing a kiss on the rough palm he finds there. Castiel’s eyes wander over the other man’s face, and he licks his lips as he reaches out, slipping his hand under Dean’s shirt.

Dean studies Castiel’s face and smiles softly as he realizes how full the angel’s lips are, and he can feel his heart rate rise again as he watches Castiel lick them. It was as if he is seeing Cas for the first time. Dean inhales sharply at the warmth of Castiel’s hand as it makes contact with his skin, his eyes widen at Castiel’s words. Before he can reply, he groans softly at the sensations.

“Dean, the shower isn’t for me. It’s to muffle the sounds,” he grins, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Castiel wedges his leg further between Dean’s legs, finally making contact with the most intimate of places. At the same time, Castiel finds Dean’s hard nipple and pinches it lightly between his fingers. 

Dean’s head falls back against the door as Castiel’s leg presses into him, causing his hips to buck forward, grinding his growing erection into Castiel. In reflex, his hands grab onto Castiel’s arms, gripping the material of his trench coat tightly to steady himself. “Casss…” The name hissed out of his mouth quickly, as though it had many times before. 

“That’s right,” Castiel whispers, his voice harsh with the lust he feels for the man in front of him. “Just let go, Dean.” Castiel slips his other hand under the waistband of Dean’s pajama pants, seeking out the hardness pressing against his leg. As his fingers touch the silky skin, he gingerly takes Dean in his hand, gripping slightly and tightens his hold on Dean’s nipple. “Show me how you feel,” Castiel says, attempting to coax a reaction. 

The small room continues to fill with steam from the running shower and begins creating a layer of sweat on Dean’s already warm skin. His breathing quickens as Castiel speaks. A low moan escaping his throat as he feels Castiel grip him. Dean shuts his eyes tightly in an attempt to calm his breathing. Sighing softly at Castiel’s words, he feels a frustration growing inside of him. Dean opens his eyes again, once more meeting Castiel’s lust blown gaze. Dragging his hands back to Castiel’s face, he pulls his mouth forward to meet his own. “Shut. Up.” Dean growls into Castiel’s mouth as he kisses him hungrily. He begins to pump himself into Cas’s warm hand as he bites down on Cas’s bottom lip, tugging gently. 

Deepening the kiss and gripping tighter, Castiel is about to remove Dean’s shirt when there is a hard knock on the door. Castiel poofs out of the room, the sound of his feathers echoing softly in the steam-filled bathroom. 

“Dean, I know you’re in the shower, but if you could hurry it up, I’d like to get in there soon,” Sam says through the door, unaware of what was transpiring between the two men. He walks away from the door, making a cup of coffee, and sits at the table, picking up a book about vampires. Cracking it open, he reads the passages within, humming to himself as he does.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean blinks as his arms fall to his side. He looks around the steam-filled room, seeing he is now alone. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighs. What the fuck just happened? It had to have been some crazy realistic dream. But since when did he have dreams about Castiel? And why had it been so...hot? He pulls off his clothes, gets into the shower, and washes up quickly. Breathing in the steam, he relaxes slightly. Dean gets out, drying off quickly. He blinks, looking around the room, and sees that he doesn’t have any clean clothes in there with him. Shrugging, he wraps the towel low around his waist and exits the bathroom. “Bathroom’s all yours, Sammy.”

Sam looks over at his towel-clad brother, cocking one eyebrow. “Good Morning. How’d you sleep?” Sam finishes his cup of coffee, setting it down next to his book. Then he turns his body in the chair, giving Dean his attention. 

Dean’s eyes widen at Sam’s question. He shrugs nonchalantly as he makes his way over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. “Umm, okay. I guess.” He takes a sip, almost coughing it up as it goes down his throat. Dean looks at the coffee in the cup. “Sam, did you make this coffee?” He swallows as he stares at Sam intently.

“No, Dean, it was already in the pot when I woke up. I assumed you made it.” Sam narrows his eyes on his brother. “Are you sure you’re doing okay, Dean? I mean, it’s been a while since the vampire thing, but if you’re not ready, I can call Cas and have him help me with this.” The concern in Sam’s voice is apparent, as is the worry in his eyes for his brother. He grips the book beside him, debating if he should approach his brother or not, settling on the second option. He stays seated.

Dean nods, setting his cup down on the countertop before walking over to his bed and sitting down. “No, I’m fine. I just gotta remember to not drink so much before bed, and whatever you do... don’t call Cas.” Sighing, he runs a hand over his damp hair looking at the ground for a moment before looking back to Sam. “Now, would you please go get in the shower so we can get a move on?” 

Sam stands, going over to his duffle bag and grabbing out his clothes. He walks over to the bathroom, peaking out his head from the open door. “I’m serious Dean, if you need to talk or need anything at all, we’re here for you,” Sam pauses. “I’m always here for you, Dean.” With that, he disappears into the bathroom, the door shutting firmly behind him. After a minute, music starts playing, and the shower turns on. 

After seeing Sam disappear into the bathroom, Castiel appears in front of Dean as he sits on the bed in his towel. He stands over Dean, eyeing the fabric that is just barely covering the other man.

Dean’s eyes widen at Castiel standing before him.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel leans over Dean, putting one hand on his shoulder as he presses him back onto the mattress. “It seems we were interrupted, but not this time.” Castiel grabs the towel and throws it further down the bed, smiling at the elder Winchester. “You are indeed glorious, Dean. I wonder how you taste,” Castiel licks his lips again, dropping his head to Dean’s chest, leaving one long wet trail from his tongue.

Feeling Castiel’s tongue, Dean arches his back in reflex. 

Castiel stops at Dean’s hip, biting firmly, and leaves the impression of his teeth.

A low growl escapes Dean’s throat as Castiel bites the sensitive skin on his hip, causing them to thrust upwards. “Fucck.” His eyes roll into the back of his head as he fists the sheets under him. Dean lifts his head to look at Castiel. “I. Thought. That. Was. A Crazy. Dream,” he says between breaths. 

“Maybe this is all a dream, Dean,” Castiel whispers, making his way up the man’s chest. He bites down on Dean’s nipple, then circles it with his tongue. He pulls back, blows on it slightly, distracting Dean as he reaches down, gripping Dean’s hard cock. Castiel leans close against Dean’s face. “I want you to explode for me, Dean. I want to watch as you come apart.” Castiel licks from the man’s ear and sets his mouth to Dean’s neck, licking and sucking hard. Castiel brands this Winchester as his own, once again. His hand slowly continues working at Dean’s stiff member. Castiel savors the reactions and noises he is rewarded with. 

Groaning at the assault of multiple sensations, Dean begins thrusting himself into Castiel’s hand, meeting his pace. Tilting his body slightly, Dean brings a hand to Castiel’s face, pulling it to his as he begins kissing him with desperation. Dean moans into Castiel’s mouth, slowing his thrusts, wanting to savor the sensation. Slipping his hand under Castiel’s trench coat, he pulls their bodies closer together. Dean places a hand on the small of Castiel’s back as he parts Castiel’s lips with his tongue. The smell and taste of mint invade his senses as Dean feels himself harden with each pump into the angel’s hand. 

Castiel allows his mouth to be invaded, moaning deep in his throat. Burying his free hand into Dean’s hair, he picks up the pace of his stroking, his tongue dancing with Dean’s. 

Sam stops the music on his phone, shutting the water off quickly after, and exits the tub.

As the music stops, Castiel disappears again.

Sam moves over to the bathroom sink and begins brushing his teeth but is slightly distracted by the other room’s absence of noise.

Dean sighs, eyeing the empty room. He leans back onto the mattress, eyes steady on the room’s ceiling. Was it another dream? Why could he still feel the warmth of Castiel’s hand on his throbbing cock? 

“Dean!?” Sam calls out to his brother. “Are you okay?” Sam waits for a reply.

Sam’s voice causes Dean to jump slightly as he slips off the bed, falling onto his ass. He groans, reaching for the discarded towel, quickly wrapping it around himself again as he clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m good,” Dean yells back to Sam as he pulls himself to his feet. Dean locates his clothes quickly, pulls them on, and decides to ignore the angry bite mark on his hip. Dean tucks his still erect cock into the elastic waistband on his boxer briefs. Making his way back into the kitchenette, he grabs his cup of coffee and sits down at the table, rubbing his face with his hands.

Turning back to the sink, Sam finishes brushing his teeth, shaking his head at his brother’s reply. He thinks hard about the case and decides to call Castiel on this after all, just maybe without telling Dean. Turning the water on full, he makes the call.

Castiel answers on the first ring. “Hello, Sam,” trying to disguise the excitement in his voice. He knew the younger Winchester would call for his help, and he knows that Dean would disapprove. 

“Cas, I think we’re going to need your help during this vampire case. Could you come out and assist us? That is if you’re not too busy,” Sam asks, talking so low, the running water drowns out his voice. He looks at the door, wondering what Dean is doing.

Sighing, Dean begins shuffling around the books and papers on the table. He looks up into the small mirror placed on the other side of the room. Dean’s eyes narrow as he studies his reflection. Standing up quickly, he moves closer to the mirror, now seeing a decent bruise on his neck. Bringing his fingertips up to his neck, Dean touches it lightly as his heart begins to beat faster. Glancing around the room, he quickly rushes over to his bed, throwing on an old t-shirt, hoping it covers the mark. Dean hurries back to the mirror, seeing it still peeking out from the collar of the shirt. “Sonovabitch,” he whispers to himself as his eyes dart around the room. Rushing back over to his duffel bag, Dean pulls out a soft red flannel and throws it on. He sighs; the newly added shirt just barely covers the sizable mark. It would have to do, and Dean hopes like hell that Sam doesn’t notice. Sitting back down at the table, he busies himself, pulling a thick book in front of himself and opens it to a random page. 

Opening the door, Sam sees Dean at the table. He clears his throat, taking his clothes over to the stack of other things near his bed. “Are you researching?” Sam asks, turning around to look at his brother. 

Dean’s eyes narrow, following Sam across the room. He scoffs before chuckling nervously. “Yeah, I can research too. Jeez, Sam,” he says defensively before taking a drink of coffee.

“Dean, normally I have to beg you to help me read books. Unless it’s a skin rag, but I’m sure you just like the pictures,” Sam cocks a brow, a stupid grin plastered on his face as he roasts his brother.

Rolling his eyes at his younger brother, Dean shakes his head. “What, a guy can’t help his brother research monsters?” He clears his throat, shutting the book with a sigh. “I’m starving. I was going to grab us some breakfast,” Dean says, standing up from the table. 

“Was, Dean? Did you change your mind?” Sam inquires, walking over to the table, taking the seat across from Dean, before Dean stood up. He studies his brother a little closer, noticing the stiffness Dean’s trying to hide. Sam stands up, right in front of Dean, and looks down at him. “Dean, you really sure you’re okay? You look really stiff, and…” Sam’s words stop as he sees the bruise on his brother’s neck. He stays silent, then looks into his brother’s eyes.

“I’m fine, Sam. Stop asking,” Dean snaps, growing more irritable. He turns from Sam, stalks over to the nightstand, and grabs his keys. Slipping on his jacket, he pops the collar before he makes his way towards the door. “Did you want breakfast or not?” He sighs.

Sam scrambles to get his shoes on and chases after his brother, the attention he had for the bruise forgotten. “What are you thinking for breakfast?” Sam asks, his stomach growling. 

Castiel watches as the brothers leave to get food. He takes a seat on Dean’s bed, his hand touching the spot where Castiel was seducing him. He traces his lips with his other hand, his imagination conjuring up the interaction with the other man. His cock gets hard immediately, and a moan escaping from deep in his throat. “Dean…” he hisses and lays back on the bed. Without thinking, Castiel is gripping at himself through his pants. The barrier of his clothes makes him frustrated, especially as he wants nothing more than to be buried deep inside of Dean. His mind reels as the vivid image assault his thoughts. Castiel moans aloud again, his hand gripping tighter and pumping at a steady pace. As quickly as he starts, he stops, his breathing labored, and he opens his eyes, removing his hand from his body. “This is not how I want to do this. I will not spill myself wastefully,” he whispers. “I will empty myself into Dean, the way I’ve always wanted to.” Slowly, Castiel sits back up, taking a seat at the table at the end of the beds, awaiting the brothers’ return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering about the vampire thing Castiel and Sam are referring to, it's a nod to my solo work, "Good 'Til the Last Drop." You can also find it on AO3.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later, the brothers walk into the motel room. Dean walks through the door, first chuckling at something. Looking up, he sees Castiel seated at the table and pauses quickly. He pales as his eyes narrow as he studies the angel, and Dean inhales sharply. “Cas?” He questions, furrowing his brow.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, a pleasant smile on his face, like all the other times he’s greeted Dean. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean snaps at Castiel, the words coming out more sharply than he intends them to be. He sighs as his hand absentmindedly reaches up, rubbing over the bruise on his neck. Stepping further into the room, he removes his jacket tossing it on his bed. 

Castiel stands up, walking over to Dean. “Are you okay? You seem to be stressed.” Noticing the bruise, Castiel tips his head to the side. “Dean, you seem to be hurt. What’s happened?” The curiosity in Castiel’s voice sounds genuine enough as he looks at the man standing in front of him. 

Dean’s eyes narrow as he studies the face staring back at him, confusion washing over his own before quickly turning to frustration and anger. Taking a few quick strides, he nearly closes the space between him and Castiel. He glares at him taking in some air. “You didn’t answer the question.” He pauses briefly. “What are you doing here, Cas?” His voice a low growl before he licks his lips, never breaking eye contact. 

“I invited him here, Dean. What the hell’s your problem?” He looks to Dean, then back to Castiel. “I’ve never seen you this hostile to Cas in a long time. I think we need some help since it’s obvious that you’re not in your right mind.” Sam scolds Dean. “Thanks for coming out here, Cas.”

Castiel stares into Dean’s green eyes, savoring the closeness between the two of them. Even with Dean as angry as he is, the warmth of his body calls to Castiel’s passion, and he has some difficulty hiding it. Luckily the younger Winchester is standing behind him. Castiel locks down his emotions after a moment. The glint in his eye returning to the dull, bored look that he likes to wear. “Anything for you,” Castiel says, the message all for Dean, though.

Dean glances up, glaring at Sam over Castiel’s shoulder. “Fuck you, Sam. For the hundredth time. I’m fine.” He pauses. “I told you specifically not to call him.” He glares back at Castiel as he tries to steady his breathing. “Really? That’s how you wanna play this?” Dean’s voice a low whisper as he can feel his hands curl into fists at his side, biting his bottom lip firmly. 

Castiel tips his head to the side, the look that says he’s confused, and his brow knots together. “Dean, what are you talking about?” He licks his lips, holding out. He reaches out to Dean’s neck. “Is this causing you to act like this? Where did this come from?” Castiel narrows his eyes at the mark, then lets his eyes wander to meet Dean’s again. 

Dean’s body stiffens slightly as Castiel’s hand reaches towards the mark on his neck. Grabbing Castiel’s wrist firmly, he glares back into his blue eyes. Dean shakes his head, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips. “You know exactly what I’m talking about,” he growls, letting go of Castiel’s wrist before walking over towards the bed. 

“But Dean, I don’t. I’ve been asking you to tell me. I don’t understand the anger you have right now. Sam says you’ve been acting strange all morning.” Castiel follows Dean closer to the bed, effectively trapping Dean against the nightstand and the two beds. “Please, Dean… talk to me. I might be able to help,” Castiel begs.

Sam walks over to the book covered table, sitting down and opening his laptop. He eyes the two men in the other room and attempts to give them the illusion of privacy. He pops in his headphones, turning the volume up on the computer while he looks up more information about the vampire nest.

Dean’s eyes Sam seeing he now had headphones in. His gaze hardens once again as he looks back to Castiel. “Cut the shit, Cas,” he sighs, sitting down on the bed before rubbing his face with his hands. “There’s nothing to talk about, is there?” Dean smirks, looking at Castiel, silently challenging him.

“There’s only something to talk about if you have something to talk about. I guess you don’t want to talk about the wound on your neck, do you?” Castiel shoots back, taking place right in front of Dean. The angel looks down at the other man, trying not to remember before when Dean was naked under him. “I think it’s kind of Sam to give you the privacy you need to talk to me about what’s bothering you.” Castiel smiles, his eyes shimmering for a moment. 

Dean stands up suddenly, glaring at Castiel. He stares him down for a moment. Dean shakes his head as he bites his lip, still smirking, then clears his throat. “Fuck you,” Dean says before turning, bumping shoulders with Castiel. Snatching his coat and keys up from the bed, Dean walks toward the door to the motel room, slamming it behind him. 

Castiel looks at the door and whispers, “Challenge accepted,” in the very lowest of sounds, as he sees Sam quickly stand and rush the door. 

“Cas, what the hell happened?” Sam asks, his voice laced with anxiety and concern. He opens the door, running out after his brother. Hoping to catch him at the car before he can leave. 

Castiel sits where Dean was just sitting, the same exact spot from earlier. He manages to keep his urges inside, especially with Sam and perhaps Dean so close by. He gingerly touches his shoulder, the place where Dean brushed past him. “Why are you so angry with me, Dean? Why won’t you open up and talk to me about what you’re feeling or experiencing.” Castiel ponders, looking at the open door, waiting to see if anyone will come back. 

***

Dean grips the Impala’s steering wheel hard as he pulls out of the motel’s small parking lot. He blinks, seeing Sam standing outside the door in the rearview mirror. Turning onto the road, he can feel his anger and frustration growing. Castiel had to be fucking with him, right? He didn’t imagine their interactions, did he? Granted, he sure as hell didn’t want to talk about them in front of Sam, but it still didn’t calm his frustration. Turning down some backroads, Dean feels his frustration growing, bubbling. He sighs, looking down at his watch, seeing he has been driving around for close to twenty minutes now. Studying the area, Dean pulls over to a small clearing on the side of the road, quickly leaving the car in park. Undoing his seatbelt, he lays across the vehicle’s front seat, using his jacket as a pillow, closing his eyes tightly. He listens to the music playing on the radio, recognizing Van Halen’s - Panama coming through the speakers. 

He leans up, cranking up the volume before laying back down on the seat, covering his face with his hands as the music assaults his ears. His mind wanders to images of Castiel standing above him, lust-filled blue eyes burning into him. Dean growls inwards as he feels his cock hardening against the denim of his jeans. Sitting up quickly, he sees no one along the long stretch of backroad. Dean curses through his teeth as he aggressively undoes his belt followed by undoing his jeans. He arches his back as he inches them down his hips. Closing his eyes tightly, Dean takes his hard cock into his hands as thoughts of Castiel’s touch come flooding back to him. He begins pumping himself as the song’s beat, and the running engine softly vibrates the car. Dean swallows hard as he begins increasing speed, and his free hand claws at the soft leather underneath him. “Cas…” Dean growls as the name slips over his lips involuntarily.

“Ah, I reach down, between my legs  
Ease the seat back...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the two chapters I'm dropping today. This one is so super short, but I think you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think, should you feel inclined.

Watching his brother drive off hits Sam like a ton of bricks. He sighs slightly, hoping Dean will be safe as he drives off to wherever he is going. Sam decides that he’ll ask Castiel to help him research a little more about the vampires until Dean comes back and they have a plan, but as he enters the room, Castiel is gone.

The soft sound of ruffling feathers fills the Impala as Castiel appears, his hand over Dean’s and his body draped over the other man’s. He is in awe of how Dean moves, the feeling of both of their hands on his member. The elder Winchester is beautiful at this moment, and it takes Castiel’s breath away. He leans close to Dean’s ear. “Hello, Dean,” he breathes.

Dean’s eyes fly open at the sound of Castiel’s voice and breath on his ear. He jumps slightly as he attempts to pull his pants back up and cover himself, a deep blush rushing to his face. “Cas, what the fuck?” He gasps, almost choking on air.

Castiel takes a firm grip on Dean’s pants, keeping them in place down around his legs. The feel of Dean’s body against his when he jumps is welcomed, and he holds the man’s hand in place on his still harden cock. “Calm down,” Castiel whispers, his voice mingling with the music playing on the radio. He places his lips to Dean’s, coaxing his tongue into Dean’s mouth. 

Dean’s eyes widen as Castiel’s lips find his as he struggles once more before relaxing into the kiss. Closing his eyes tightly, Dean allows his mouth to be invaded by Castiel’s tongue with a soft moan. He returns the kiss with a hunger, moving his free hand to the back of Castiel’s head, digging his fingers into his dark, soft hair, tugging gently. He begins pumping himself again with Castiel's hand still over his own as he bites down firmly on Castiel’s bottom lip. 

Castiel groans, riding Dean’s leg that is between his own. Gripping Dean’s shirt, Castiel pulls, ripping the fabric, exposing the other man’s naked chest. 

A low growl escapes Dean’s throat as Castiel tears his shirt, his pupils dilating as he looks up at Castiel.

Freeing his hand from Dean’s pants, Castiel moves it to Dean’s throat. Pressing slightly, he wills him to calm down. “Stop moving, Dean,” he commands, gripping his hand that is fisting the other man’s erection. 

“Shut up,” Dean gasps, and his eyes narrow at Castiel. He smirks as he brings his hips up as they grind into Castiel’s. He begins thrusting again as his eyes shut before his head falls back onto the seat, a moan falling from his lips. 

Dipping his head, he stills Dean’s hand with his own, gripping his neck tighter. “You are mine, Dean. I will have everyone know.” Castiel lays his teeth into the spot right above Dean’s left nipple, biting hard again, leaving a set of teeth and another bruise.

Dean groans as Castiel’s teeth sink into the sensitive skin causing his hips to buck upwards once more.

“You will come when I say you come, do you understand?” Castiel raises his eyes to lock on to Dean’s, the command clear to him. 

Dean’s eyes narrow as they look back into Castiel’s. He lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. His body stills as he licks his lips. 

Working at Dean’s sex again, Castiel does not remove his hand from his neck. He grips Dean’s hand. “Open your eyes, Dean, look at me,” Castiel commands, stroking at a painfully slow pace. 

A throaty moan escapes Dean’s mouth as the stroking starts up again. He swallows hard as Castiel’s words float into his ears. A crooked smile plays at the edge of his lips as he keeps his eyes tightly shut. “Make me,” he challenges. 

Castiel grins down at the man, making their hands move a fraction faster, the friction from two hands making the silky skin warm up. Bending down, Castiel licks a long line from Dean’s navel to his right nipple, latching on and gripping his neck tighter. He sucks hard, his teeth nipping at the nub in his mouth, unable to stop the moan in his throat from the taste of the man he’s savoring. 

Dean moans as his hips begin to thrust up again, craving the friction of their hands. His back arching as Castiel’s mouth teases his nipple. “Casssss….” he groans, biting down on his bottom lip. 

Trailing his path higher, Castiel breathes into Dean’s ear, circling it with his tongue as his body presses closer. Riding the other man’s leg slowly, their hands mirroring the speed. “Yes, Dean?” Castiel whispers in his ear. 

Dean licks his lips as he feels Castiel’s cock grinding into his leg. He inhales as Castiel’s tongue assaults his ear. He brings his free hand up, reaching for Castiel’s belt and waistband in a silent answer. 

Castiel moves his hand from Dean’s neck, lowering it to stop him from unbuckling his pants. He looks at Dean’s face, a grin shadowed on his lips. “No, Dean.” Jerking at Dean’s manhood harder and in a sharper motion for a moment to strike home the command. Castiel licks the side of Dean’s face, enjoying the stubble on his mouth, looking into his face again, willing the other man to open his eyes.

A growl forms deep inside of Dean’s chest at Castiel’s motion that causes his hips to jerk up grinding into him. He bites his lip hard and tilts his head at the feel of Castiel’s tongue on his jaw. He exhales, “Fuck you,” Dean whispers in his low, raspy voice, still refusing to open his eyes. 

“We’ll get to that, someday, Dean,” Castiel says matter of factly. Castiel forces his tongue inside Dean’s mouth once again, grinding harder on his leg and gripping his hand tighter, bringing the other man to the edge. Just as it seems Dean is about to spill, Castiel disappears, a flurry of feather sounds in the car. Dean’s clothes are together in one piece, his pants fastened, as there is a knock on the window.

“Good evening. Is everything okay, sir?” The police officer knocks on the window, looking in on Dean as he’s laying back on the seat. 

Dean’s eyes dart open as he jumps up, sitting up straight.  _ What in the actual fuck.  _ He blinks around, feeling disorientated, watching the light fade outside. His eyes meet the police officer. Dean sighs, rubbing his face slightly before rolling the window down. He smiles politely at the officer clearing his throat. “Yeah, just got a little tired and decided to pull over, officer,” Dean nods quickly, glancing down at his clothing that is now in one piece and his jeans and belt securely fastened. 

“That’s good to hear that you’re being proactive about driver safety. If you’re rested enough, you may want to find a motel to get some good sleep. The roads aren’t exactly safe for sleeping drivers. There should be a motel a little up the way in town. Do you need directions?” The officer asks, his eyes neutral as he looks over Dean and the inside of his car.

Dean grins, shaking his head as he goes to fasten his seat belt. “No, I’m good. Thanks a lot, though,” he sighs, putting his hands on the wheel shutting his eyes tightly. How long had he been out here? Firing up the ignition, he rubs the back of his neck, trying to push the thoughts of Castiel out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the day! WOOO! Also very short, but there are two now! I hope you enjoy them!

Looking out the room’s window, Sam can’t help but worry. It had been the whole day since Dean left. He wasn’t answering calls, which wasn’t like him, but Sam knew he couldn’t go in case Dean came back, so he waited. Pouring over the books only distracted him for a few hours, then Sam started pacing. Finally, Sam just stares out the window. He hears the ruffles of feathers to see Castiel standing near the small table near the beds. “Have you found him?” Sam asks, the panic evident in his voice.

“I’m sorry, I could not find him,” Castiel replies, looking down at the ground. “Has he called back?” Castiel asks the brother, hope in his eyes.

“No, nothing. I really hope Dean returns soon. We are losing time on this vampire nest, and it’s not the time for him to lose his mind.” Sam shakes his head, passing Castiel and sitting at the kitchen table.

Castiel walks over to the brother, patting him on the shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon, Sam. Have faith.” Castiel leaves the brother and excuses himself to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Dean drives quietly back to the motel, gripping the wheel tightly the entire drive. It’s a quicker drive than he recalls as he pulls into the parking lot. Dean shuts the car off before making his way back into the motel room. He opens the door, his eyes looking to Sam.

Sam stands as Dean enters.

Striding across the room silently, Dean tosses his coat on the bed before making his way to the small fridge in the room, grabbing a beer. Dean throws the cap on the table before settling himself on the bed up against the headboard. 

As Dean sits on his bed, Sam stands at the foot of it, looking down at his brother. “Where did you go, Dean? I’ve been trying to call you all day?” Sam asks, concern written all over his face.

He sighs, bringing the bottle to his lips, taking a large drink, swallowing hard. Dean cocks an eyebrow at Sam and his questions. Setting his beer down on the nightstand, he leans forward, retrieving his phone from his jacket. Dean looks at the screen seeing the missed calls and texts from Sam. He shrugs, tossing it on the nightstand as he picks his beer up again, taking another large drink. “Sorry. Guess I lost track of time,” Dean says nonchalantly. He finishes the beer quickly and sets the empty bottle on the floor as he rolls over to the other side of his bed and begins digging through his duffel bag. “Do we have anything stronger?” He asks, looking back up at Sam. 

Castiel walks out of the bathroom, looking over at Dean as he asks Sam for more booze. “Welcome back, Dean,” he says with a smile. 

Dean’s eyes widen, looking over as Castiel walks out of the bathroom. He jumps up, taking enormous strides across the room towards Castiel. “You sonovabitch,” he glares, all but ready to lunge at the man now standing in front of him.

Castiel doesn’t flinch as Dean charges him. “What is the matter? I’ve been looking for you all day, but when I couldn’t find you, I came back here. Are you okay?” Castiel’s face becomes a mask of concern.

“Dean, just relax, man,” Sam tries to calm his brother down. He reaches into his bag for a bottle of whiskey that he carries. “I uhhhh found the hard stuff, bro.” He sets it on the kitchen table, looking from Castiel to Dean, unsure what to do in the situation. 

Dean’s eyes narrow as he studies Castiel’s face, searching for...  _ something _ . He sighs, walking over to the table as he grabs a beer out of the fridge before sitting down at the table. Opening the bottle of whiskey, he takes a deep pull, savoring the burn of the liquid as it reaches his stomach. Dean closes his eyes briefly before looking down at the papers and books scattered on the table. 

Castiel takes the seat across from the older brother, looking into his face. “I think it’s been a long day, and you need some sleep. Tomorrow we can talk about taking out the vampire’s nest.” Castiel looks over at the books, then glances at Sam.

“Yeah, I think that sounds like a good plan, don’t you, Dean?” Sam asks trepidly. He pulls two beers out of the fridge, handing one to Castiel as he pulls a chair up on the other side of the table.

Castiel takes the beer, opening it, and tipping the bottle towards Dean, as if toasting him. “To having sweet dreams,” he says, winking at Dean, a grin shadowing his lips. 

Dean’s eyes widen at Castiel’s words. Glaring at him briefly before smirking back at Castiel’s as he picks up his own beer bottle, clinking against the neck of Castiel’s beer. He nods, shaking his head while taking a swig of beer before setting the bottle on the table. Dean pushes himself up before walking over to his bed as he removes his red plaid shirt. Turning back to the men still seated at the table. “I’m not feeling tired, actually. I’m thinking about heading up to that little dive bar up the road. See if I can’t find a one-night-wonder,” his smirk widens. “You might want to sleep with your headphones in, Sammy.” He turns his gaze to Castiel. “Don’t wait up,” he says with a wink.

“Dean, I don’t think that is such a good idea. You don’t know if you’ll run into one of the vamps or not. You’ve been gone all day. Why don’t you just stay here, and we’ll have some drinks?” Sam asks, almost begging his older brother not to leave. The pain and uncertainty washed all over Sam’s face. 

Castiel looks at Dean. “If you’re going out, I’ll come out to keep an eye on you and make sure you don’t get attacked by the vampires.” Castiel asserts, his eyes daring Dean to argue the point. 

Dean shakes his head in protest, slipping on a black plaid shirt. “No guys, really I’m good.” He walks back over to the table as he picks up his beer, taking another large drink. Setting it back down on the table, he walks to stand behind Castiel. “I appreciate the concern, Cas,” Dean pauses before clapping a hand on the angel’s shoulder, leaning down, almost whispering in Castiel’s ear. “I’m a big boy,” he chuckles softly. “I can take care of myself.” He squeezes Castiel’s shoulder firmly before walking back over toward his bed to retrieve his jacket.

Sam stands, rushing to the Dean’s keys that he left at the table by the door, and leaves. “Sorry, Dean…” Sam calls out as he gets into the Impala and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are being updated in almost every new chapter. Just a reminder, I write NSFW and we about to ride that train allllllllllll the way to the end. Enjoy.

Dean curses under his breath as he starts for Sam. His younger brother is gone before he can blink. Dean looks into Castiel’s eyes as his narrow and darkens. He licks his lips as he slowly steps towards Castiel.

Castiel blocks Dean as the younger brother escapes with the car keys and leaves the two men alone. “It’s probably for the better, Dean. You’re in no mood to drive, and you’ve been gone all day. Just take some time to relax,” Castiel says, closing the door from the hasty retreat. “Sam will be safe with the car. He just cares a lot about you, and he’s been worrying about you the past few days,” Castiel returns to stand in front of Dean. “I’ll be here to protect you while you sleep, Dean,” he smiles again, the look in his eye anything but innocent. 

“I’m not staying, Cas. You see, it’s none of Sam’s, or your, business if I go down to the bar and find some random chick to fuck,” Dean pauses with a smirk and continues walking toward Castiel. He backs the angel into the door behind him. “And it’s definitely none of  _ your  _ business if I bring her back here and empty myself into her as she screams my name,” Dean breathes. Searching Castiel’s eyes, he places his hands on the door, next to Castiel’s shoulders.

Castiel looks at Dean’s hands, breathing in the scent of the man’s whiskey breath, then looks to Dean, standing up to his full height. Although he is still shorter than Dean, something inside of Castiel demands attention, demands obedience. “Dean, I told you that  _ I _ will tell  _ you _ when you can come. I wasn’t lying about that.” Castiel presses his body against the front of Dean’s, forcing the man to either back away or allow the contact to happen. He reaches behind him and locks the door, keeping the brother inside the room for now. 

“Bite me, Cas,” Dean growls, pushing back as he grinds his hips against Castiel’s. Dean buries his head into Castiel’s neck, inhaling the angel’s minty smell. 

Grinning at how cute and desperate Dean is to find relief, Castiel grips Dean by his neck, effortlessly lifting him from the ground. “Now, I will not have any of this behavior from you.” Castiel throws Dean across the room, depositing the man onto his bed. 

Dean grunts softly as he lands on the bed, blinking up at Castiel in disbelief. 

Before Dean can protest, Castiel is on top of him, his hand already down Dean’s pants and holding tight. 

Dean hisses as Castiel’s hand makes contact with his cock as it continues to harden. Arching his hips up, he moans, pushing against Castiel’s hard body.

Castiel breathes into Dean’s face, holding tightly to his own control lest he rips the other man apart with his own unearthly passion. “Do you want to come that badly, Dean? All you have to do is beg for it.” Castiel strokes Dean, frustrated with the pants, ripping them from Dean’s body, casting them off to the floor. Their faces so close together and Castiel’s body pinning Dean under him, he doesn’t have much choice but to answer.

“Yes,” Dean glares up at the angel with a mixture of anger, frustration, and lust washing over his face. “P-please,” his voice low as he swallows hard, wetting his lips. 

“All you’ve done is give me a hard time, Dean. Tell me why you think I should reward you with some release?” Castiel licks Dean’s lips, pushing his tongue inside. Castiel explores the other man’s mouth throughout. Biting his bottom lip as he pulls away, shrugging off his trench and tossing it to the chair across the room. 

Dean can’t stop moaning into Castiel’s mouth, and he sighs as Castiel pulls away.

While Castiel’s hand is still on Dean’s hardened length, he begins to unbutton his shirt slowly, all the while maintaining intense eye contact. “I do have to say, your begging is music to my ears. I never would have guessed you to cave in so soon.” Castiel smiles, finishing the last button, tossing his shirt to the same chair.

Dean’s eyes widen as his pupils dilate further as he watches the man,  _ angel,  _ above him removing his trench coat and shirt.

“Since you’ve scared Sam away, we shouldn’t be interrupted this time,” Castiel smirks, his hand going for his belt. “Now, answer me, Dean,” Castiel demands, his voice as sharp as the crack of a whip.

Dean’s eyes rake over Castiel’s body as he smirks back. “Because you want it,” Dean challenges. “Bitch.” 

“Because  _ I _ want it? Tell me if I’m mistaken, but didn’t you drive off and almost explode all over the seats of the Impala? I, _ Dean _ , am in full control. Of  _ everything, _ ” Castiel hisses, gripping Dean’s neck in his free hand, pulling the man into a sitting position. Removing his other hand from Dean’s dripping cock, he buries it into Dean’s hair, pulling his head back at a harsh angle and straddling him. He slowly lowers his face to Dean’s, biting at Dean’s lower lip and scraping his pants against Dean’s exposed member. 

Dean growls deep in his chest at the feel of the fabric against his throbbing cock. His eyes roll back into his head as his hands grasp Castiel’s hips in reflex, grinding his up at the same time. With a sigh, his head falls back against the headboard. “Cas,” he says, nearly a whisper. 

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel inquires, pulling Dean back up by his hair, their faces a breath apart. Removing his hand from Dean’s neck, Castiel slowly moves it down Dean’s tight body, pinching a nipple before heading lower to the wet tip of his dick. Castiel rubs his thumb over the top, spreading the growing wetness around the softness of the bulbous head. “What is it?” Castiel whispers back, his lips almost touching the other man’s.

Dean sighs at the sensations as he closes his eyes and sucks on his swollen lower lip. His eyes flutter open again as he looks up at Castiel through his eyelashes and hooded eyes. Placing a hand on Castiel’s cheek, Dean smiles weakly. “You’re making me insane,” he confesses as he leans forward, closing the space between their lips, kissing him softly. 

“Then let me push you over the edge,” Castiel whispers against his lips. Releasing Dean’s hair, he reaches down to his belt, unfastening it. “Dean, your hands,” Castiel asks, the coldness of command lacing his words.

Dean glances down as Castiel undoes his belt, a grin coming over his face. Cocking an eyebrow, he meets Castiel’s eyes, trying to gauge how serious he is. He sighs briefly before rolling his eyes and holding his hands out to Castiel. 

Castiel grabs Dean’s arms, pushing them above his head. “Keep them there,” he growls, then raises up on his knees, grabbing Dean’s hips and flipping him onto his stomach. Pulling Dean’s arms around and down, behind his back. Castiel binds the man’s hand tightly, assuring that he will not get loose. Since he knows how skillful Dean is at escaping, he further wards it with a little Enochian magic. Leaning down and breathing into Dean’s ear. “You’re mine now,” Castiel growls and flips Dean back over, looking down at the man, a dangerous look in Castiel’s eye.

Dean lets out low grunts as Castiel positions him. His eyes widen as he stares up at Castiel and meets his gaze. He breathes in, puffing his chest out slightly as he tugs at the restraints. Dean chuckles cocking an eyebrow at him with a playful smirk on his face. “Am I, though?” He winks up at Castiel. 

“You will always be mine,” Castiel says, ripping away Dean’s shirt. Taking a moment to appreciate the form below him, Castiel rubs the back of his neck. Then, Castiel trails his hand down the front of his chest, his fingers finally settling on the button of his pants. The bulge of Castiel’s manhood strains against the fabric. With an angelic deftness, Castiel undoes the front of his slacks, his glory popping out. 

Dean’s eyes gloss over, watching Castiel undo and remove his pants.

Leaning over Dean, he presses his stiff rod against the other man’s. Castiel pushes his pants from his body, grinding against Dean, as the sound of the clothes falling to the floor, echo in the room. 

Dean grins widely as his gaze sweeps Castiel from top to bottom before settling back on his eyes. He groans at the feel of Castiel grinding into him as he returns it, thrusting up, relishing the skin-to-skin contact. After the day he’s had, it’s nearly enough to send him over the edge. Dean inhales deeply, steadying his breath as he focuses on holding himself together. “ _ Fuck…”  _ he says through clenched teeth. 

“Yes, Dean. That is what I’m about to do to you.” Castiel growls, pulling back to sit between the man’s legs. He hooks his arms under them, lifting Dean’s hips high into the air, Dean’s cock bouncing against his stomach. Castiel centers his eyes with Dean’s asshole and plunders him with his tongue, growling as he takes his prize. 

“Whoaa, what the…” Dean chokes and gasps out at the unfamiliar sensation. Arching his back up, he grunts in frustration, tugging at his restraints before relaxing slightly. Dean wets his lips as his body starts getting used to the feeling. He sighs, turning his head to the side, biting into the pillow, and moaning softly into it. 

Castiel pulls away for a moment, smiling into the side of Dean’s thigh, and continues the assault, starting with the very wet lick up Dean’s crack. Castiel’s tongue teases the man’s balls as he gently takes them into his mouth, swirling them with his tongue and humming slightly. Dean’s cock bobs on this stomach, making Castiel grin. He pulls away, “You like that, huh? What else do you like?” Castiel asks, pressing his thumb to Dean’s hole.

Dean’s moans become louder as Castiel continues his assault, growing more frustrated with his confinement. He growls at the feel of the pressure of Castiel’s digit against his hole, causing his hips to shoot up in reflex. He sighs, closing his eyes, focusing on himself. “ _ You, _ ” Dean says almost inaudibly. 

“Oh, is that right? Well, I will indeed reward you for that.” Castiel pushes his thumb inside of Dean, working him gently. He spits at Dean’s hole, lubing it up more, and removes his thumb, replacing it with two fingers. Castiel bites Dean’s thigh, lightly sucking at the spot until Dean is marked with another dark bruise. Castiel continues to work Dean’s hole, adding another finger to the two already inside. He lowers Dean’s legs from his arms, capturing the man’s hard length with his mouth, his fingers working magic, searching for that particular spot. Castiel takes in Dean’s girth like a seasoned veteran, remembering the images from Dean’s favorite porn, still searching for the switch inside Dean’s ass to make him go crazy. 

Dean hisses through his teeth as Castiel’s deft fingers slip inside of him. He moans at the plethora of sensations before crying out as Castiel’s warm mouth finds his aching cock. Dean thrusts up in an attempt to push further inside, craving the feeling more than Dean thought possible. Dean’s eyes widen as Castiel’s digits explore him, and he seems to find a button. He gasps, biting down hard on his lower lip, the all too familiar taste of blood filling his mouth. “Yes, Cas…” Dean calls out. 

Castiel opens his throat to take the rest of Dean’s size, enjoying the sounds he’s hearing. Castiel continues to rub that sweet spot he found that makes Dean squirm under him. Twisting his fingers and lightly biting down on the meat in his mouth, moaning himself with the thoughts of making Dean lose himself. Castiel pushes more, being a little rougher with the man beneath him. He suddenly disappears, the door opening only moments after. Castiel mentally screams, having to leave Dean and himself in such a state. Whispering across the veil to Dean. “We will finish this. Wait for me,” Castiel demands of Dean lightly. He forgets too late that he left Dean still tied with his belt. He banishes the wards, giving the brother the chance to get out of the bonds. Also cursing himself for leaving his belt as evidence, despite making everything else disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh Baby!

Dean groans as Castiel disappears. The door opens before Dean’s brain has time to react. 

Sam slowly enters the hotel room, the lights are off, and Dean is under his blanket. Castiel is nowhere to be seen. 

Dean tries to calm his breathing as sweat beads over his heaving chest and brow as he watches Sam’s shadow moving throughout the room. 

As silently as he can, Sam makes his way into the room, careful not to disturb Dean, should he be sleeping. Listening to Dean’s rapid breaths, his brother sounds like he’s in the middle of a nightmare, and Sam knows better than to get involved. 

Dean tugs at the restraint a bit more, arching his hips up, inhaling at the pressure against the sensitive skin, and after two attempts, he’s successful in freeing his wrist. He slips a hand over himself, feeling his damp, aching erection still resting against his stomach. Sitting up quietly, Dean pushes himself up against the backboard and grabs the pillow next to him, setting it over his lap. Reaching over, Dean clicks on the lamp on the nightstand. “Hiya, Sam,” he says darkly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Startled, Sam stops mid-stride and looks at his brother. His brow knots, taking in the scene of Dean, shirtless and covered in sweat. His hair plastered against his face and a pillow in his lap. “Uh… Dean… is everything okay? I thought you were sleeping… ummmm… do I need to leave for… other… reasons?” Sam coughs a bit, trying not to be awkward and failing terribly.

“Unless you want an eyeful, I suggest you take a lap,” Dean says calmly with a smirk. Running a hand over his now damp hair, he eyes Sam, amused with his awkwardness. Setting his hands on the pillow, Dean sees the beginnings of light bruises on his wrist. He curses Castiel silently under his breath, trying to wrap his mind around what going on between them. 

“I uhhhh… how long are we talking?” Sam turns around, looking at the books on the table. Walking over to them, he places a paper bag on the surface. He struggles to navigate the space with his brother.

Dean sighs, feeling himself growing more irritated. He rubs his face with his hands. “Just give me five minutes to throw some clothes on,” he says, cooly, as he feels a heat rise to his face. 

“Yeah, okay… can do.” Sam disappears out the door, going towards the vending machines to grab a drink… or whatever. 

Once Sam exits the room, Dean moves to the edge of the bed. He grabs the belt that had been digging into him and studies it intently, running a thumb over the soft, worn leather. Rubbing the back of his neck, he makes his way over to his duffel bag and begins digging through it. Dean slips on his boxer briefs and reaches for a pair of jeans, pulling them out, seeing they’re torn. His brow furrows before opting for some pajama pants. Grabbing at a T-shirt, he finds that too, in rags. “Goddammit,” Dean mumbles to himself as he grabs another T-shirt pulling it over his head. He stuffs the shirt, jeans, and belt in his duffel before walking over to the table. Sitting down, Dean grabs the bottle of whiskey and takes a sizable gulp. 

Sam returns to see his brother dressed and at the table. “Dean, it’s midnight. You sure you want to start drinking now?” Walking over to the kitchenette, he opens the bag on the table and hands Dean a burger and a bag of fries. “I did manage to get us a little dinner,” Sam says, hoping the food will be taken as an apology. Right as Sam is placing his food on the table, the sound of feathers fills the room revealing Castiel, standing at the door.

Dean sighs, glaring at Sam as he goes to reach for the food as his attention is drawn to Castiel.

Castiel appears, slightly disheveled, his clothes haphazardly put on and his hair a mess, to put it lightly. Articles of his attire, like his belt, are missing. The angel doesn’t seem to care about it as he stares at Dean from across the room. 

Dean glares at Castiel, narrowing his eyes as he takes in the angel’s appearance. This causes Dean’s breath to hitch slightly. 

“Hello,” Castiel manages to address the brothers, straining for control.

Ignoring Castiel’s greeting, Dean reaches for the bottle again, taking another large drink. Pushing up from the table, he makes his way to the bathroom, wanting to put some distance between him and Castiel, angrily slamming the door behind him. Stepping in front of the mirror, Dean grips the sides of the sink tightly before turning the faucet on and splashing his face with cool water. 

Walking to the bathroom door, Castiel calls after Dean. “Dean, we have some unfinished business.” Castiel’s voice is slightly shaky and edged with a desperation not generally heard from the angel. He reaches for the doorknob, steadying his hand as he touches the metal, the only thing keeping him sane and staving off the need. 

Dean eyes himself in the mirror again, taking in his own appearance. Running both hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it, he lets out a sigh. He listens to Castiel’s words through the door, growing more agitated. Opening the door, his eyes widen as Castiel is standing right there. Dean glares at him and swallows hard. “No, we don’t,” he growls, pushing past Castiel, walking back into the room toward the table again. 

Castiel snaps his fingers, and Sam disappears. He rushes Dean, pushing everything off the table, and slamming him over it, face first, losing all control. “Yes, we do.” Castiel growls into Dean’s ear, biting it, his hand tangled in the man’s hair. 

Dean yells out in response as Castiel bites down on his ear.

Castiel drapes himself over Dean, his erection pressing into Dean’s backside. “I cannot wait any longer,” he warns.

Dean moans as he feels Castiel’s erection against him, making him hard instantly. He pushes back, grinding his ass against Castiel. Gripping the sides on the table, Dean’s knuckles begin to turn white. A low chuckle comes deep in his throat. “Blow me, Cas,” he smirks, challenging the angel.

“Oh, I intend to,” Castiel growls again, ripping this new pair of pants from Dean’s body. Licking his fingers, he slowly shoves a finger into Dean’s ass, his other hand keeping the man pressed to the table. “I want to hear your moans. Do  _ NOT _ hold back.” Castiel commands, burying his finger deep, immediately finding that sweet spot.

Jumping slightly at the sudden intrusion, Dean groans loudly, biting down on his sore bottom lip. He cries out as Castiel finds the spot inside him he didn’t know he had. He slams a tightly clenched fist down on the table as a growl escapes him. “ _ Yes..”  _ Dean __ hisses through clenched teeth, savoring the sensation. 

Removing his finger, he smirks down at Dean. “Let’s see how strong this table really is,” Castiel pulls Dean up off the table, turning him towards himself, and then lifts Dean up onto the table. It groans under the other man’s weight but seems to hold. “Now, where was I?” Castiel muses, kissing Dean soundly, then pushes him back, Dean’s cock bare to the room. “Oh yes, I remember now.” Castiel takes the Dean’s cock in his mouth, savoring the salty flavor from the earlier interaction. 

Dean’s eyes close tightly as he groans as Castiel takes his throbbing dick into his mouth.

Spreading Dean’s legs, Castiel goes deep again with his fingers. 

Dean moans loudly as Castiel inserts his digits back in. The sensation is nearly overwhelming to him. Clawing at the table beneath him, he feels his dull fingernails digging and scraping into the cheap material. He takes one hand, fisting it into Castiel’s hair, tugging hard. 

Shortly after, Castiel comes up for air. “I want you to scream your pleasure for me. I’m going to make you come now, Dean.”

Dean moans as he feels the pressure nearing its peak. “ _ Castiel…”  _ Dean cries out the angel’s full name as he feels himself pulse before spilling all of himself down Castiel’s throat.

Castiel smiles around Dean’s throbbing member, swallowing down the warm liquid. Pulling away, he licks his lips, looking down at his prize. “Now we begin,” he growls, spitting into his hand and lubing up his dick. Removing his fingers, he presses his cock to Dean’s opening. “Don’t fight it, just enjoy the ride,” he whispers, pushing inside.

“Fuck,” Dean spits as he moans at the pressure of Castiel filling him. Grabbing the table to brace himself, his hips lunge forward, allowing Castiel full access to his body. Biting down hard on his lip again, Dean closes his eyes as he familiarizes himself with the sensation he didn’t know he wanted...  _ needed.  _

“Dean…” the elder brother’s name spills from Castiel’s lips like the sacred words of God, and he takes a moment, buried deep inside, to give worship to the man beneath him. Castiel touches Dean’s chest, spreading his fingers wide, as he tries to memorize every dip and curve. He stares into the face of perfection, of the man that he would do anything for, imprinting this moment in his mind. Only then does Castiel skim his hands further down, gripping Dean’s hips and moving at a heartbreakingly slow pace, stoking the fire between them. 

“I’m. Here.” Dean moans in response to the sound of his name as it falls out of Castiel’s mouth. Gazing up into the blue eyes of his angel, he is momentarily mesmerized at his form and the way he moves above him. He places his hands over Castiel’s as they grip his hips.

“Never. Leave. Me.” Castiel says, punctuating each word with a thrust, trying to make them into one being, joined, forever. He bottoms out, thoroughly embedded inside of Dean. Leaning over, he hitches Dean’s legs around his own hips. With one hand, he grips the table. With the other, he laces his fingers with Dean’s, holding tight, as if he would be lost to the Empty without the man beneath him. “Dean. I...lo…” Castiel begins, but the words get lost floating on air between them. 

Dean smiles widely at Castiel as he takes his free hand, cupping Castiel’s cheek as he studies his face before locking onto his eyes. Sliding his hand behind Castiel’s neck, he pulls him closer and presses his lips against Castiel’s. 

A moan escapes the angel as he kisses his lover.

Dean sighs into the kiss as he closes his eyes tightly, parting Castiel’s lips with his tongue. 

Opening his mouth, Castiel allows the other man to breach him, their tongues dancing together.

Dean squeezes his thighs tightly against Castiel’s hips. 

Castiel struggles to keep himself at a steady rhythm, but he feels too close to finishing. Pulling away from the kiss, he looks Dean in his eyes. “I’m close and … I want to see you… when I go over the edge…” he begs, so many emotions running across his face. “Dean, I….” Castiel’s body shudders, hands spasming on the table and Dean’s hip. He slams into the man with more force than before. “Dean… I love you…” and with that last confession, he explodes his load into the one person he would gladly die for. The lights of the room shatter with an explosive force, and Castiel throws himself over Dean. Castiel’s wings unfurl and hug them both tight to protect Dean from the destruction his passion wrought.


End file.
